This invention relates to storing the visual form of data. Computer programs generally maintain data in a variety of formats. There usually is one format that is unique, and typically proprietary, to each computer program in which raw data is stored persistently. This format usually is designed to reduce the amount of information actually stored and, in some cases, to restrict the ability of a third party to access the data. Data in this format generally is created by a “save” function of the computer program. The save function formats the raw data and stores the formatted raw data in yet another format, called a “file,” that is defined by the operating system for which the computer program is designed. Data that is being processed by a computer program is stored in another format, also typically proprietary, called a “data structure,” which generally is stored in volatile or working memory during execution of the computer program. A data structure usually is designed to permit the data to be processed efficiently by the computer program, while minimizing the amount of memory needed to represent the data.
With many computer programs, the most useful form of the data from the perspective of the user is its visual form, e.g., what is displayed on a computer display or what is printed. However, this form of the data often is not captured into permanent or persistent storage, unless it is printed and the printed form is electronically scanned. In particular, the file format used by a computer program often does not maintain data in a visual form for several reasons. The visual form of the data generally requires more information to be represented and can be reconstructed from raw data that requires less information to be represented. Therefore storing the visual form of the data generally is considered unnecessary.
Part of the visual form of data produced by a computer program is generated, for example, from environmental data (such as the date and time) or user selected data that is being processed, and is not recoverable from the file format, but only from the data structures of the computer program. Although some data structures represent the visual form of the data, often there is no mechanism to retain the visual form of the data other than by printing. Some operating systems permit displayed data to be copied from one computer program to another using a “cut-and-paste” operation. But this operation generally requires the other computer program to be in operation on the same machine. Some computer programs also do not have these operations available to the user. For some computer programs, the printed form of the data, not the displayed data, is most useful and this operation does not provide access to the printed data.
Even if the visual form of data from a computer program is stored, as new versions of the computer program are used, or if the computer program is no longer available, access to that data is impeded. Also, another computer program still might not be able to access the data if the data is stored in a proprietary format.
This lack of access to the visual form of the data from a computer program creates a variety of problems when this form of the data is desired for creating compound documents from multiple sources of data, particularly if the data is created, used and shared over a period of time by multiple different users with multiple different computer programs that are dispersed geographically. As a particular example, in the pharmaceutical industry, data may be acquired from many laboratory instruments in geographically dispersed laboratories over a significant period of time, and then may be combined to produce reports, for example, for regulatory compliance. The inability to centrally access an electronic visual form of the data from these instruments adds a significant cost to regulatory compliance.